


The interruption of the sorting

by Anne26891



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Hogwarts First Year, Ron Bashing, Smart Harry, supportive Weasley twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne26891/pseuds/Anne26891
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry's name was called at the sorting ceremony he didn't go to the stool. Instead he addressed the students and staff with some things that were bothering him. First of all the supposed fame he had. This little act set many things in motion which ensure that this Harry won't walk the path he does in canon. No, this time he uses logic in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The sorting part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I try my hand at a story and apologise beforehand for any spelling and/or grammar errors. I am from a non-English speaking country and have learned most of it by reading fan fiction and the television. Furthermore do I have a disability which could influence the story in ways like inconsistencies or plothole's etc. So if such a thing occurs and someone reacts on it (since the chance I catch it myself is low) I will try to correct it.

"Potter, Harry," professor McGonagall called out.

Harry instantly noticed the sudden hush of whispers that followed his name. He began to walk forth irritated by the students actions. If he hadn't overheard one snippet of the whispers maybe he wouldn't have turned around with a glare to the hufflepuff table. But since he had heard those words, we'll never know.

After a moment to compose himself he began to speak. It was after all not easy for a child who has growed up in a enviroment of hate. It was deeply instilled in him not to attract attention to himself. Expierence told him such actions only resulted in pain and hunger. However he wasn't _there_ with those _muggles._ Harry assumed, for the time being, that he was safe. Although it wouldn't hurt to be deferential.

"I apologise for this interruption but there are things that are bothering me greatly and since it sort of concerns everyone who has heard of _Harry Potter,_ I'd like to ask of you headmaster." Harry turned to the headmaster with a respectfull though short bow before continuing: "if I could take a moment to share those thoughts with everyone."

Dumbledore nodded his head. He hadn't seen this coming but was genuinely interested in what the young man before him had to say. "You may continue mister Potter."

Before Harry could begin one of the professors spoke up. "Surely headmaster you can't agree to this arrogance?" the man almost sneered with barely hidden contempt for Harry.

"Professor Snape I, personally, am interested in what mister Potter wants to say. Also I have a feeling it is prudent to happen before we continue sorting our new students. So if you are ready mister Potter?" Dumbledore folded his hands looking expectantly to Harry pretending not to notice the glare Snape threw his way or the faces of three quarters of the student body who were delighted in witnessing the dressing down _the greasy bat of the dungeons_ got.

After a moment of hesitation, Harry hadn't thought this through at all and was very nervous to have all eyes on him, he walked to the sorting stool and turned to the students. He didn’t face the headtable since he wasn't looking forward to face the foul professor who seemed to dislike him already.

Harry wasn't sure where to begin. There were quite a lot of things he didn't like talking about but to ensure people wouldn't assume all kinds of things about him it was neccesary. "I don't know nor do I care what you presume to know about me but I am fairly certain all of it is false. When I first heard about the wizarding world, hogwarts and that the m-word.. I mean **magic..."**

When the ravenhaired boy spoke the last word he gave a hardly noticeable flinch. The students at the red and yellow tables were completely clueless what just had happened. The Slytherins, those who were paying attention to Harry, all saw what happened just like a few Ravenclaws and most important of all the headmaster, Snape and Flitwick, one didn't become a duelling champion without a decent amount of perceptiveness after all.

"...excisted was when Hagrid told me last month on my birthday. That night was the first time I learned about it. It was the night I learned how my parents truly died, that I heard they were famous, that I wasn't a _freak_ but a wizard. That I wasn't some monstrosity of nature like my relatives liked me to believe but that there were more people like me. So if any of you think I am some kind of saviour, **forget** it now. I am just Harry. I don't know what happened the day Voldemort died and I certainly don't believe it was something I did. I was just a toddler at the time how could I? It is stupid to think that I defeated the most powerful dark lord of all times. I'm sure it has to be something else. Maybe my parents did something or it was just circumstance which resulted in this. But I.. Had.. **Nothing..** To do with it. Speaking of the dark lord, I was told he went here himself and was a student in Slytherin long ago. After this I immediately heard that there wasn't a person who didn't go bad who went to this house. Now I have heard the song of the sorting hat, I can't believe I thought this is true. Neither can I believe the first person I really talked to (he didn't count the first time he met Draco, that was hardly a conversation. It was more of a monologue from the blonde) also thought this as fact." Harry's voice had gotten a slightly scolding tone. "Now I believe the hat spoke of cunning and ambition. Neither of those are synonyms of bad or evil. It's even utter madness to think so. If someone's greatest ambition was to find a cure to an incurable disease and was as a result sorted in Slytherin I wouldn't call that an evil ambition. Who in their right mind would? Furthermore, even if it was true that every person in Slytherin should be looked at with weary eyes, why was the house established in the first place? This is a school, I can’t believe the founders wanted such a house in a learning environment. Also, even if _that_ was true, this school exists many years now. If the house only produces evil, why is it still here? Surely someone would have done something about it? Plain logic contradicts those thoughts so why would anyone think the Slytherin students are evil? It is plain and utter nonsense. However I must also apologize about this. It wasn't my place to scold you all seeing as how I can't be certain most of you think like this but I had a feeling it was an issue here and I had to get it of my chest. Now I believe we have a sorting to continue," Harry concluded and hopped on the stool behind him. Pretending to not having a care in the world. Even though his heart was hammering in his chest. He could scarcely believe he truly stood in front of a whole student body a moment ago and spoke about his family. Luckily he could tell them how he thought about the hero nonsense without relieving to much about his upbringing. Nevertheless he still thought it was to much, but if people would see him as his own person from now on it would be worthwhile.

 

In the mean time all kinds of reactions erupted. Ron Weasley for one muttered about how he couldn’t believe to having shared a compartment with the guy. He found it highly suspicious what Harry told the school a moment ago. The youngest male Weasley didn’t want to believe Slytherins weren’t evil. He thought it was a devious plot to manipulate the minds of the students and faculty. But he, Ron Weasley, wouldn’t buy it. Harry had just proved to be the most evil of all and he would unmask the little shit.

The Weasley-twins minds got in a whole other direction than their brother's. They thought over his words and found themselves comprehending that Harry’s logic could be true. They didn’t want to get all buddy buddy with the Slytherins but it couldn’t hurt to give them a chance. If the ravenhaired boy was right they would surely see it eventually.

“Gred, that was kind of an Slytherin speech dont you think?”

“I don’t know Forge, it took a lot of guts to speak his mind like that. Don’t you remember his relatives called him a freak? I doubt he’s had a good upbringing.”

George mused over those words for a while. “That’s true although after that he brought up the Slytherins, most of the school will focus on that while forgetting about what he told them before. That was considerably cunning of him. If I were in his shoes I wouldn’t like to have spoken about that.”

“True, true quit a little mix of Slytherin and Griffindor is he not? I wonder where he’ll end up. Still, my bet is on Griffindor.”

“I take you up on that. A sickle that he’ll end up in Slytherin.”

“Deal.”

 

At the other side of the Great Hall many Slytherins were stunned. They couldn’t believe their ears. Did the saviour.. Scratch that, Potter didn’t see himself as such. Did **Potter** , son of two Griffindors, truly stick up for them? He wasn’t like they were led to believe at all. They had thought to be seeing a pampered prince whom thought to be entitled to everything he wanted. Instead they got an abused, for it was quit plain by the first part of his, by lack of better word, _rant_ that he was mistreated by his relatives. The flinch and the fact he’d thought about himself as an monstrosity before Hogwarts was enough to tell them so.

Dumbledore on the other hand was very proud of the young man. He didn’t like what he had mentioned about his family, he was determined to speak as soon as possible with him, but in his eyes Harry had proved to be the young man he wanted him to be. And for that he was relieved. Dumbledore also noted in the back of his mind to search for other locations the young boy could stay during the summer holidays. It wouldn’t hurt to have a backup.

A few places next to him Severus was torn. He was still certain that Harry was just like his father. Although deep in his mind he doubted that. The first seed of truly seeing Harry as his own person was planted. Even if he’d liked to dismiss it.

 

“Well, that was quit enlightening, my boy,” Dumbledore said at last. “Minerva if you would..”

The transfiguration professor looked up. “Yes, you’re right. The sorting, yes,” she muttered before placing the hat on the young man’s head.

 

 


	2. The sorting part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sort of has a conversation with the old hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. If you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes please notify so I can correct it.

As the hat slipped over his head the world disappeared from view. The lingering tensions from speaking his mind dissolved in nothing. It was as if he was truly alone.  It was therefore a bit of a shock when he heard chuckling.

'My, my you gave quite the speech there. The founders would all have been proud to have such a young man in their respective house.' Harry didn't know how to reply. He could of course talk aloud. The downside to this solution was that everyone could hear him and he would look like a mental patient if he'd whispered.  He couldn't remember anyone else who did so. Maybe he was the that was the fool. He knew he had problems with concentration.  What if McGonagall had mentioned something about this. In that case he could be holding the sorting back even more than he already had. He wearily moved his eyes around in the dark when he heard another chuckle. 

'Not sure if I expected such a response from you to be honest but I can see where you're coming from.  To answer your questions, I can see your mind. Simply thinking gives the response.' Harry couldn't believe his ears. He blinked one time. Two times before it finally registered in his brain.   _That old hat read his mind!_  Speaking of invasion of privacy. To think they would use such kind of methods, it was something he would expect from a peeping tom not from a _hat_. He didn't like it at all.  There were many parts he didn't want anyone or anything to see. The Dursley's for example, he abhorred pity. Though the bland disbelieve he encountered the one time he tried telling a teacher was even worse. She had called his relatives to notify them of his accusations later that day. Harry still had the scars from the trashing he got. And what if the old hat encountered his _dark place_ as he liked to call it. He had a fairly good grip on it bit what if the old hat told someone how he dreamed of gutting the brute who dared to call himself his uncle. At this point he firmly told himself to stop. He didn't want to loose control even if the object of those thoughts was out of reach for the time being. He had promised himself a long time ago he would not sink to their level. No matter what. He was better and stronger than those muggles. He could contain himself. If and only **if** he'd so a thing like that than he would be in full control. He would have more of a reason than _they hurt me_ alone. It wouldn't be caused by fury. 

'Finally done?' the sortinghat huffed. 'You know I would prefer if you didn't call me old hat all the time though it's preferable to peeping tom. Of all the things, _peeping tom_. I look for your characteristics and abilities not when you go to the loo or are changing clothes. And be assured I am bound to secrecy. Though I certainly don't like it. Too many have come from households like yourself and didn't receive because of that. However those aren't your concern. Though it would be nice to have been able to help you with your situation.  All I can do is offer you listening ear should you ever need it.' 

Harry truly tumbled from one surprise in the other. He hadn't been the nicest to the old hat (it was an irrefutable fact that the hat was old no matter what it said) and the reaction he got was an offer to help. With that it had already helped him more than anyone before. Hagrid was a good man and he had been the one to get him a ticket out but it was his job and he showed he was not the smartest around. Only one with an iq beneath 80 would put an 11-year old back on a train alone whilst the kid in question would go back to people who let it sleep under a rag in a shack on a rock during a storm. You had to be extremely oblivious to mis that. 'Oh sorry, I kinda got away with my thoughts again. I'd just like to say thank you.  I don't know if I'll take you up on your offer or if I'll even be able to do so.  However I appreciate the gesture. Though I think we're better of sorting me, if you've made your mind up about me of course, since I don't think many people like waiting,' Harry thought. 

'Truer words were never spoken though I believe it is mostly because of diner. And I did make up my mind. The house that can help you achieve the top is..

" **SLYTHERIN** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put him in slithering since the inquisitive side of him pertains only to the things that are related to his believes and ambitions. So it's not the love for learning new things that makes it as such.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I added quit a bit to this chapter. Do be noted that the first part have had a few alterations.


End file.
